Innocence
by anjellyfish
Summary: There were things that he wanted to do before his life ended; Then there were things that he wanted to do with her. Then he learned that you should keep as much of your innocence as you can - for as long as you can. GardeniaxVolkner Rated T sexual theme.


**Title:** Innocence**  
Summary: **There were things that he wanted to do before his life ended; Then there were things that he wanted to do with _her_. _Then_ he learned that you should keep as much of your innocence as you can - for as _long _as you can. **  
Pairings:** GardeniaxVolkner**  
A/N: **I drew a picture for this and posted it on deviant art. It's titled "Innocence" (.com) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Reviews are really appreciated.

* * *

She had a silky, sun-kissed, warm-honey colored mop of hair that skimmed her collar bone, just above her shoulders - but she kept most of it hidden under her black headband. "To keep my hair from getting in my eyes." she would tell him.

Her eyes were golden-brown almonds with lighter specks surrounding her pupil. When the sun shone in her eyes, they'd turn into a deep autumn-brown color. "Stop staring at my eyes!" she would scold him whenever he would mention something about her irises changing colors.

Her legs were mixtures of various shades of tan, covered with a few new cuts and scrapes and many old scars from the past. Her face was a light orange-tinted shade, blotted with peach specks of what she called "sun-spots." Then, they were topped off with rosy cheeks that would flush into a deeper pink when she became upset or when she was thinking way too hard. "it's the sun's fault." she would protest on behalf of the flaws of her own skin.

She was barbaric, playful, childish, naïve, smart, _beautiful_.

She was also very innocent.

He had always pictured her to give her innocence away to someone who was the exact opposite from her - personality-wise, of course.

The man she'd give herself to would be tamed, serious, mature, experienced, wise, and just as handsome as she is beautiful.

He couldn't picture anyone with her but himself.

And when he told her this, she grinned and laughed, the sweetest gurgles of laughter he had ever heard from a lady. "I've already given myself to you." she told him. "You have my heart, Volkner."

She was so naïve that it was almost unbearable. He forced a palm onto his forehead and groaned. He peeked at her with a side glance and saw that she had continued braiding another lei from the flowers that he had helped her pick back at Floaroma Town.

She began humming a tune that was known only by her. He leaned back against the tree that they sat under, and studied her figure.

She was nestled a few feet in front of him, with her legs crossed Indian-style. Her back was slightly hunched over as she was concentrating on her task. Her green, poncho-like cover-up was thrown messily on the ground beside her. She had taken it off when she saw that Volkner had taken his jacket off. "We match, now!" she had exclaimed jokingly as she pointed out that they were both wearing black underneath.

"Gardenia." he called out, softly. After three long seconds, she stopped humming and looked over her shoulder with a puzzled look.

He pulled her head under his chin and held her tightly. He could feel her blinking in shock as her eyelashes brushed lightly against his neck. "You're so naïve." he exclaimed in a gruff voice and released her.

"Will you give me your innocence?" he asked after a few moments of silence. Gardenia still held that puzzled look on her face and slowly nodded. "Ok, Volkner." she replied, softly. He was prompted to question her if she knew what he meant by 'innocence' but realized that she knew. Her eyes were shining in a peculiar way and her expression faded into a soft one.

He tucked his fingers under her chin and skimmed his thumb over her bottom lip before leaning in to kiss her. "Meet me here tomorrow." he spoke into her ear and kissed her once more before he left for home.

* * *

He heard a quiet humming coming from behind a tree. He quietly cursed under his breath and took a deep breath. His chest was throbbing so hard that he thought his heart would jump up his throat. Would he know what to do? Would she like it? Would she cry? What would happen after they'd done it?

These questions roamed his mind and he hated it. "Relax, relax." he told himself. Then he popped out from behind a tree and greeted Gardenia with a small kiss.

"Hi." she said, nervously. His lips curved into a modest smile and he ran his fingers through her honey-colored hair. "Nervous?" he joked. She chuckled in response and nodded, awkwardly.

_Turtwig!_

Volkner arched a brow and peered over her head to see a tiny, green pokemon rolling around playfully on the grass behind them. "You brought your Turtwig?" his expression hardened.

Gardenia scratched her head nervously and softly explained. "I thought I came here by myself, but… he followed me."

_Turtwig! Turtwig! _The Turtwig seemed to be laughing at him. Volkner shrugged it off and led her under a tree.

It was hard to even kiss her with her Turtwig watching. He even found it uncomfortable to touch her. Hours have passed, and he was becoming sleepy.

"Is there anyway you could tell your Turtwig to go home?" he asked, in a husky voice.

Just the sound of her breathing was audible. "Gardenia?" he looked over at her and saw that she had fallen asleep.

He loved the way her eyelashes were thick and long. They complimented her eyes very well. She was _beautiful._

He smiled and fell asleep next to her. He decided that her Turtwig came along for a reason. Her innocence was something that needed to be kept for as long as she could.

She was _beautiful_; and her innocence complimented that very well.

**

* * *

A/N:** I really love this pairing (: We need more GardeniaxVolkner supporters


End file.
